<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castle Byler by BookwormBirdie44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733817">Castle Byler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44'>BookwormBirdie44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Hopper is absent (sorry), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language (only a little bit), M/M, Post Season 3, The Byers Moved Back, jonathan is a good brother, nancy is a good sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is beginning to realize that he doesn't just like girls. He might even like his best friend. Meanwhile, Will realizes he might also like his childhood friend, Mike Wheeler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Mike and El are dating, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, implied Elmax (very subtle)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short little fic I wrote because I have nothing to do (thanks, coronavirus). It probably isn't that good, (it's my first completed one).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike - Thursday, November 5th, 7:15 pm </p>
<p>I can’t stop thinking about him. The innocence of his face, the glimmer of his smile, the joy of his laugh. It’s just to hard to stop.<br/>
I don’t know if I only like boys, or if like both boys and girls, or if this is all just a part of puberty and all that shit. Probably all of the above. All I know is that I can’t tell anyone. Especially my dad. He’s the kind of person who calls people like me “fags” and “dykes”. I also can’t tell El. I mean, she’s my girlfriend! And I sure as hell can’t tell Will. Coming out to your friends, it’s not easy, but to your crush? It’s like telling your parents!<br/>
“Mike, dinner!” Mom calls, interrupting my thoughts. I trudge down the stairs, trying to hide my state of mind. Mom and Dad are buying it, and my five-year-old sister Holly can’t tell the difference. But I can’t fool Nancy, my eighteen-year-old sister. She always knows when something is up. I pick at my food, trying to act normal, when Nancy softly kicks my leg from under the table.<br/>
“Meet me in my room, eight o’ clock.” she whispers.<br/>
I check my watch. It reads 7:30 pm. “Okay.” I whisper back. </p>
<p>At 8:00, I go down the hallway to Nancy’s room. When I open the door, Nancy is perched on her bed, an expression of curiosity on her face.<br/>
“What happened?” she asks, her voice steady, like she’s interrogating me.<br/>
“Nothing. Nothing happened, okay?” I say, but even I don’t believe it.<br/>
“Mike, you can tell me anything.” Nancy says.<br/>
“I can’t tell you! I hate it when people say that!” I’m about to leave her room when she places her hand softly on my shoulder.<br/>
“Was it Will?” she asks, with a knowing look on her face.<br/>
My heart stops beating and my eyes widen. I’m shaking all over.<br/>
“How - how’d you know?” I ask, my voice trembling.<br/>
“Because you look at him the same way you looked at Eleven when you first saw her.” she smiles. “It’s a look of pure love.”<br/>
“How do I know I like boys? How do I know I like him?” I ask frantically.<br/>
“I think you know the answer to that. Now go to your room, or Mom’ll get suspicious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm blessing you with two chapters because I'm bored, but expect a chapter every day at about four, unless it's a weekend, then expect two chapters, one in the morning and one at four pm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will - Friday, November 6th, 7:00 am </p><p>“Will, time to get up.” Mom’s voice is distant as I climb out of bed. “Jonathan’s driving Nancy to work, and I have to go to, so can you and El bike today?” she asks.<br/>
“Sure, Mom. Yeah.” I say, my voice still groggy from sleep, dreams slipping away from me. El’s been staying with us, ever since Hopper died. We even came back just three months after moving from Hawkins last summer.  Which means Mike comes over a lot. Which is awesome. </p><p>I know I don’t like girls. They’re always talking about stupid stuff, like clothes or nail polish or their boyfriends, and they always seem incompetent. Of course, there are always exceptions. Like El and Max. And sometimes Nancy. But boys, they don’t talk about stuff like that. They’re also more relaxed, while girls are upbeat and always wanting to do stuff. That’s what I love about Mike. He’s always so calm, except when one of his friends is in trouble. Then he always sticks up for them. And that’s nice. Because usually, the friend in need is me. </p><p>Mike - Friday, November 6th, 7:45 am </p><p>When I get to school, Will and El are talking with the rest of the party by the bike racks. We all ride bikes, except Max, who rides a skateboard<br/>
“Hey, Mike!” Dustin calls, and El waves.<br/>
“Hi guys!” I lock my bike up next to Will’s. “How’s everybody today?”<br/>
“Good.” El says, and pecks my cheek. My ears go red, but nobody notices. Except for maybe Max, but she always gives me weird looks.<br/>
“Guy’s let’s go. Homeroom’s starting soon.” Will says in a clipped voice. I check my watch. He’s right. Homeroom starts at 7:50, and first period at 8:00.<br/>
All six of us head into the school, but split up. Dustin, Lucas, and El head to English with Mrs. Macauley and Max, Will, and I go towards math with Mr. Clay. Math happens to be my least favorite subject. I can barely sit through school alone, but math has always bored me. I’ve always favorited science. Exploring the unknown of our world is much more interesting then solving the unknown in algebra.<br/>
I plunk my backpack at my desk, which is next to Will’s and in front of Max’s. We always sit near the back of the room, so teachers don’t pay much attention to us.<br/>
Near the end of class, when I’m about to fall asleep, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and Max is handing me a slip of paper. She doesn’t normally do this, El’s the one who passes notes. I take it anyway and unfold it.<br/>

Meet me at the general store at three twenty. Bring El.<br/>

I give her a thumbs up right when the bell rings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah the first two chapters are really short but they'll get longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike - Friday, November 6th, 3:15 pm</p><p>At three fifteen, I ask El if she wants to go to the candy store with me.<br/>
“Can I come to?” Will asks, his voice hopeful.<br/>
“Sorry Will. Maybe another time?” It pains me to say it, but Max asked for El, not him.<br/>
He looks crestfallen and bikes away.<br/>
I watch him go with a look of sadness of my face.<br/>
“Come on, El. Let’s go.” I say, and she hops on the back of my bike. About a minute later, I turn the opposite direction of the candy store.<br/>
“But I thought . . .” El says.<br/>
“I changed my mind. Let’s go to the general store. I think Max will be there.” I respond, hoping that El won’t realize I’d lied.<br/>
We arrive at the general store just as Max skids to a stop on her skateboard. “Oh, good. You guys are here. Let’s talk behind the store.” she says, dragging El and I by our arms.<br/>
She whispers something to El, who immediately nods.<br/>
“What the hell is going on?” I ask once we’re behind the store.<br/>
“Friends don’t lie, Mike.” El says with a hurt look on her face. Then she hugs me.<br/>
“When did I lie?”<br/>
Max looks at me. “We both know you don’t like El anymore.”<br/>
My heartbeat quickens. How could they possibly know about Will? “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”<br/>
“Oh, you know what we’re talking about. You like someone else.” Max says.<br/>
“If you’re so smart, then tell me who it is.” I say, hoping she’s wrong.<br/>
Max looks around nervously and whispers, “Will.”<br/>
My heart stops, and my eyes widen. “I don’t like him. I only like . . . girls.” I whisper, my voice barely audible.<br/>
My palms are sweaty, and my fists are clammy. Max cocks an eyebrow.<br/>
“Friends don’t lie.” El says.<br/>
“I-I-oh, fine.” I give up. “I like both girls . . . and boys.” I say.<br/>
El hugs me again. “We suspected.” Max says.<br/>
“Do you think anyone else knows?”<br/>
“Nah. Lucas might have sensed something, but probably didn’t figure it out.” Max reassures me.<br/>
“El?” I ask. “Are we . . . are we breaking up?” I ask uncertainly.<br/>
“We don’t have to. But whatever makes you happy.” she reassures me.<br/>
“Okay. Can we still be friends even if we do?” I ask.<br/>
“Yes.” she says with a smile. “Take me home?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, short chapter again. It won't get longer until the last few ones. I also changed my posting schedule. Expect a new chapter between 11:00 am Eastern time and 1:00 pm Eastern time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will - Friday, November 6th, 3:30 pm</p>
<p>I drop my bike on the porch and go straight to my room. Tears sting my eyes, and I try to push them back, unsuccessfully. I sit on my bed and have a good cry, the kind where your whole body is shaking, but you’re not sobbing. <br/>Some fifteen minutes later, after I’ve collected myself, the doorbell rings. Thinking it’s Jonathan or Mom, I open it. <br/>Instead I see El and Mike standing side-by-side on the porch. It always hurts me to see them together, especially when they’re kissing. <br/>“Hi, Will. Sorry about . . .earlier. Can we come in?” Mike asks. <br/>“Um, sure, yeah.” I open the door wider. <br/>El flounces to her room, and Mike awkwardly steps in. <br/>“So, uh, want to go to the candy store with me tomorrow? With me?” Mike asks. <br/>My heart is stomping. <br/>“Uh, sure.” I say. “Will anyone else come?”<br/>“No, I wanted to just go with you.”<br/>My body goes rigid. <br/>“Okay. Sure. Can you come over here afterward?” I ask.<br/>“Yeah.” Mike checks his watch. “I gotta go. I’ll come over here at one o’ clock tomorrow.” he says. <br/>“Bye!” I yell as he gets on his bike. I watch him leave, then walk back to my room like a zombie. <br/>Did Mike just ask me out? Does he even like boys? Is he trying to cheat on El? No, Mike wouldn’t cheat. Or would he? All these questions are making my head spin. I need to talk to someone. <br/>Later that night, when Jonathan opens the door to his room, I’m sitting on his bed.<br/>“I need to talk. We need to talk.” I say. <br/>“What happened? Did Troy say something? I swear to God I’ll kick his ass.” he says. <br/>“I need some advice.”<br/>“About what? Girls?” Jonathan asks, sitting across from me on his bed. <br/>“Well, kind of . . . more like boys.” <br/>Jonathan goes still and looks down at his lap. <br/>“Who is it?” he finally asks. <br/>“Mike.”<br/>“When is it?” <br/>“Tomorrow. At the candy store.” I respond. <br/>“Okay, this is going to sound weird, but act completely normal.” <br/>“How do I act normal?!” I half-yell. <br/>“Just pretend it’s a regular day.” Jonathan says. <br/>“O-okay.”<br/>We sit there in silence. <br/>“Jonathan?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Can we listen to our mixtape?”<br/>“Yeah, bud.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Candy Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike - Saturday, November 7th, 12:55 pm </p>
<p>I can’t believe I’m doing this. I asked Will out. <br/>Is this a date? I don’t think it’s a date. Not unless Will does. In that case, it’s totally a date. <br/>Maybe I’m overthinking this. <br/>I think about taking my bike to the store, but decide against it. Walking would be better, we could talk more. <br/>“Mom! I’m going to play D&amp;D at Will’s!” I yell. Mom doesn’t answer, but Nancy gives me a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. <br/>“Have fun.” she says as I leave. <br/>Five minutes later, I’m at the Byers. I knock on the door. <br/>Will answers, eyes surprised. <br/>“I thought we could walk over there, together. And then walk back.” I say in a nervous voice. <br/>“Um okay.” Will says. “Just let me get some money-”<br/>“I can pay.” I cut him off. <br/>“No, Mike, I can-”<br/>“Will, I’m paying.”<br/>He gives up and walks outside in to the cool, November air. The candy store is just two or three blocks away from here. <br/>When we get there, Will asks, “Mike, are you sure you can pay?”<br/>“Will, do you even have any money on you?” <br/>“Well, no, but-”<br/>“So I’m paying.”<br/>Will gives up at gravitates to the Three Musketeers. I debate wether I should get a KitKat bar or M&amp;Ms, settling on both.<br/>“Will, are you ready?” I ask from the counter.<br/>“Yeah, just a sec.” he walks over holding gummy worms and a giant Three Musketeers bar. The cashier rings us up, and we walk out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agh I'm sorry that was so short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will - Same Time</p>
<p>“Will, do you want my change? I have a dollar fifty left.” Mike asks. <br/>“No, no, just keep it-” but he’s already stuffing it in to my pocket. <br/>“Thanks.” I say. <br/>We turn on to Mirkwood, a block from my house. A cold wind blows through, chilling me to the bone. Mike sees me shiver and wraps his jacket around me. It smells of chocolate and warms me in an instant. <br/>“Thanks, Mike.” I say.<br/>“No problem. Can I come over to your place?”<br/>“Yeah. I mean, if you want to.” I respond.<br/>We turn on to my street and approach my front porch. <br/>“Want to go to my room?”I ask we walk in. <br/>“Sure.”<br/>We go to my room and both plop on my bed. <br/>He’s right here. It’s now or never. <br/>“Mike?” I ask, my voice a whisper. <br/>Oh, God. What am I doing?<br/>“Yeah?” he responds, looking up at me.<br/>I think I can do this. <br/>“So . . . I, uh . . .” I can’t finish it. <br/>Mike waits patiently. <br/>“I like you, Mike. I really like you. I know you don’t like me back, but-” <br/>“Will, that’s bullshit.” he says. <br/>My heart is going a million miles an hour. <br/>“W-what’s bullshit?” I ask. <br/>“What you just said.” Mike says. “I do like you. I love you, in fact.<br/>And then he leans in and kisses me.  </p>
<p>Mike - Same Time</p>
<p>I didn’t feel this when I kissed El. I mean, maybe at first I did, but I don’t now. That felt unnecessary, long, and, frankly, a bit boring. This feels like there’s a magnetic force between us, pulling us together and locking us in place. I want it to go on and on and-<br/>“Mike?”<br/>Oh, shit. <br/>El’s standing in the doorway, dumbfounded.<br/>“How long has this been going on?” she asks. I can tell she’s about to cry. <br/>“This just happened, like, two minutes ago.” I reassure her. <br/>“Friends don’t lie.” <br/>“He’s not lying, it’s true.” Will says. <br/>El takes his word and sighs. <br/>“Mike, remember yesterday? When I told you that I was okay with knowing you were gay?” El says. Will’s eyes widen. <br/>“Yeah,” I say. <br/>“I want you to be happy, even if I’m not.” El says. <br/>“So . . . are we breaking up?” I ask. <br/>“I guess so.” she wraps her arms around me and Will. <br/>“El, I’m really sorry.” I apologize. <br/>“It’s okay. I understand.” she gives me a sad smile and leaves the room, probably going to her own. <br/>“So, do you not like girls?” Will asks once she leaves. <br/>“No. I think I’m, what’s the word, bisexual?” <br/>“Okay. I’m definitely gay though.” he says. “No girls for me.” <br/>“Will? Is it okay if I go? I need to think.” I say. <br/>“Yeah, it’s fine. Go ahead.” <br/>“Bye!” <br/>“Bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dreams of Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will - Saturday, November 7th, 4:00 pm<br/>
I can’t believe what happened today.<br/>
I kissed Mike Wheeler.<br/>
And Mike just broke up with El.<br/>
I should go talk to her.<br/>
I knock on her door, half-hoping she won’t answer.<br/>
She does.<br/>
“Will?” she asks. Her eyes are red-rimmed. It’s clear she’s been crying.<br/>
“Can I come in?” I ask.<br/>
She nods, and opens the door wider. I walk in and she sits on her bed.<br/>
“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” I start. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess, I’m sorry I stole Mike from you-”<br/>
“Will, stop. I’m sorry for pitching a fit about this.”<br/>
“But he’s your boyfriend!”<br/>
“Not anymore.” she says, with a ghost of a grin. </p><p>Will - Sunday, November 8th, 12:01 am </p><p>I can’t sleep. Today was crazy. I kissed Mike. I kissed a boy.<br/>
And it was amazing.<br/>
Does Mike actually like me? Or was he just pretending? No, he couldn’t have. He broke up with El. He kissed me. He couldn’t have been joking.<br/>
I shut my eyes and think about today. I eventually fall into a pleasant sleep filled with dreams of paradise with Mike Wheeler.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just a filler. Sorry it's so short!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike - Monday, November 9th, 7:45 am</p>
<p>Locking up my bike at the bike racks is nothing like it was three days ago. Will can’t help but stare and blush, and El won’t meet my eye. Max definitely knows what’s up, Lucas senses something’s wrong, and Dustin is completely oblivious. <br/>By lunch, though, everyone’s caught on. Usually the entire Party sits together, but today, El sits by herself at a different table. <br/>“So, are you going to tell us what’s up with El?” Lucas asks. <br/>“Well, um, we sorta broke up on Saturday.” I answer nervously. <br/>“WHAT?!” Lucas, Dustin, and Max yell in unison. <br/>“Why?” Dustin asks. <br/>I look at Will, asking for permission. He nods slightly, then gets up from the table, muttering something about the bathroom. <br/>“So, on Saturday, Will and I went to the candy store. And after that, we sorta kissed. And El found us in Will’s room.” I can’t look up at them. <br/>“That . . . what  . . . whoa.” Dustin stutters. “So, do you only like boys,” he continues, “Or both?”<br/>“Both. I’m bisexual.” I state rather quickly. <br/>“Wow. Okay. Wow. I didn’t see that coming.” Dustin says. <br/>“Yeah, it’s a lot to process. But we support you.” Lucas states.<br/>“Should I go talk to her?” Max asks. “A girl talk might help.”<br/>“Yeah, go ahead.” I say. Max goes over and sits with El, leaving me with Lucas and Dustin. Will returns from the restroom. <br/>“So, did you tell them . . .about us?” Will asks, his voice nervous. <br/>“Yeah. He told us. It’s totally okay.” Lucas reassures him. <br/>“O-okay. Cool.” Will responds. <br/>Max comes back, holding El’s hand. El immediately throws her arms around me. <br/>“I’m sorry.” she whispers. <br/>“No, I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.” I reply. <br/>She releases me and sits down with us, resting her head on Max’s shoulder. <br/>“So, are you dating Will now?” she asks. <br/>Will and I glance at each other. “I guess?” I say. <br/>El nods solemnly. <br/>I try to change the subject. “Does anyone want to come to my house on Friday night? We could watch movies or something.” I ask. <br/>“I can.” Will says immediately. <br/>“So can I.” Lucas replies. <br/>“Me too.” Dustin agrees. <br/>“I’ll only go if El is.” Max says defensively. <br/>“I’ll go.” El says quietly, her voice distant, as if she’s in a different world.<br/>“Then it’s unanimous.” I say. “Come over at three thirty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all are gonna like this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will - Friday, November 13th, 3:10 pm </p><p>I knock on Mike’s door twenty minutes early. Nancy opens it, gives me a smile as a greeting, and yells, “Mike! Will’s here!”<br/>
Mike rushes down the stairs. “You’re early.” he says.<br/>
I shrug. “Your basement?” I ask.<br/>
Nancy looks at the two of us.<br/>
“I don’t want any funny business down there.” she says with both eyebrows raised in a sarcastic way. I burn up, and Mike motions for us to go downstairs.<br/>
“Does she know?” I ask once we’re down there.<br/>
“She’s the first person I told.” Mike pauses. “Who was the first to know about you?” he asks.<br/>
“Jonathan.”<br/>
“I bet they talk about it every time they meet.” Mike says.<br/>
“So do I.” I say, and Mike smiles and gruffly pulls me in, his lips pressed against mine in a lovely manner. We move to the sofa, side-by-side, mashed together. Our tongues meet, slowly and gently interwinding.<br/>
“Seriously? You guys are unbelievable.”<br/>
I snap my head up. A very annoyed Max is standing across from us, and behind her is a very nervous El.<br/>
“Sorry, we just-” I start.<br/>
“Spare me.” Max says. “Why did you invite the whole Party here anyway? Did you plan to have a make-out session the entire time?”<br/>
“Sorry, did I miss something?” Lucas asks from the stairs, with Dustin right behind him.<br/>
“No, Mike and Will were just making out.” Max reassures them.<br/>
“O-kay . . .”<br/>
“So, what movie should we watch?” Mike asks, frantically changing the subject.<br/>
“I don’t know, what movies do you have?” Dustin asks.<br/>
“E.T., The Terminator, the Star Wars trilogy, among others.” Mike responds.<br/>
“Ooh, we should watch E.T. El hasn’t seen it yet.” Max says eagerly.<br/>
“Okay.” Mike starts up the movie. Dustin and Lucas sit right up in front of the TV. Max sits on the sofa, with El’s head tucked between her shoulder and neck, just above her collarbone. Max softly strokes her hair. Mike sits up straighter on the other side of the sofa, and I plop down right next to him. Nancy brings down a gigantic bowl of popcorn. She eyes the TV.<br/>
“E.T.?” she asks.<br/>
“Yep.” Mike responds.<br/>
“Well. I’ll leave you to it.” She checks her watch. “I’m coming to check on you guys in an hour, and I don’t want to see any kissing!” she says, eyeing me and Mike with a sly smile.<br/>
When we’re watching the scene where E.T. makes Elliot’s bike fly, Mike pulls my shoulder toward him, causing me to lay my head on his chest, which I like. He plants a small, quick kiss on the top of my head.<br/>
“Crazy together?” he asks.<br/>
“Crazy together.” I reassure him. He touches my hand, which is lying across his lap. We watch the rest of the movie with our hands clasped together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I posted early, sorry. I got up super early this morning and just couldn't wait until eleven.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Castle Byler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike - Saturday, November 14th, 11:00 am</p><p>It’s been one week since Will and I got together. I’m afraid I’m spending too much time with him, but that doesn’t stop me from seeing him almost every day. So here I am, on his porch, knocking on his front door. Joyce opens it.<br/>
“Oh, hi Mike. I wasn’t expecting you.” she says.<br/>
“Sorry. Can Will and I hang out?” I ask.<br/>
“Sure.” she answers. “Will! Mike’s here!” she yells into the house.<br/>
Will runs out of his room, a bright smile on his face. We go into his room, and as soon as he shuts the door, he pulls me toward him, pushing himself against the wall. His soft lips touch mine, and I cup his cheeks.<br/>
“Will, I got some more wood for Castle Byers- oh. Sorry.” Jonathan’s standing in the doorframe.<br/>
“Are we not allowed to kiss in peace?” I wonder aloud.<br/>
“Again, I’m sorry.” Jonathan apologizes.<br/>
“It’s fine.” Will says. “Where’s the wood?”<br/>
“Out back. I’ll help you build it. Mike, do you want to help?” Jonathan asks.<br/>
“Sure. Yeah.” I reply. Jonathan shuts the door.<br/>
“What exactly is Castle Byers?” I ask once he’s gone.<br/>
“It was this fort I made in the woods a few years ago. I destroyed it last summer.” Will responds.<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“I was . . . upset that you were dating El. And that you liked girls.” he says. “I was jealous. I wanted you to myself.”<br/>
“Will . . . I had no idea. I’m really sorry.” I say, my face softening. I drape my arms around him in an awkward hug.<br/>
“Th-thanks.” he stutters. “Let’s rebuild it.” He’s smiling like the sun. </p><p>We go outside, and pick up the wood along the way. Then we head toward the woods. Jonathan teaches us the logistics of building a fort so it won’t lean or be flimsy, and we get to work.<br/>
A few hours later, the actual fort is done. All that’s left is furbishment.<br/>
“Can you guys finish?” Jonathan asks. “Nancy and I were going to . . .” Jonathan trails off.<br/>
“Yeah. We got this. Go ahead.” Will answers.<br/>
Jonathan leaves, and we continue working in silence. </p><p>“And . . . we’re done! We rebuilt it!” I exclaim. “All that’s left is a name. Should we call it Castle Byers, like the original? Or maybe Castle Byers II? Or-”<br/>
Will cuts me off. “Let’s name it after both of us.”<br/>
“Okay. What do you have in mind?”<br/>
“What about . . . Castle Byler. Byers and Wheeler.” he says after a moment.<br/>
“I like it.” I say, and we go inside, sitting across from one another, staring into each other’s eyes.<br/>
“Mike?” Will asks.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Is this . . . what love feels like?”<br/>
“If you’re feeling what I’m feeling, then yes.” I answer with a smile.<br/>
“Good to know.” he says, looking down with a smile.<br/>
“ . . . I love you, Will Byers.” I say after a minute.<br/>
“And I love you, Mike Wheeler.” he smiles, and leans in.<br/>
And let me just say it was the best uninterrupted kiss of all time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is the end of Castle Byler! I'm sorry this is a day late, my computer needed a new hard drive that we installed yesterday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>